A Reason to Fight
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: A young trainer with no drive or ambition travels through Sinnoh with Lucas and her Luxray as she gains the fire inside to battle and saves all of Sinnoh from the greatest evil. Self-Insert. Also includes Poke'mon Mystery Dungeon. So is it a Crossover?
1. The Start of Somthing Big

Author's Note- This is a story of my adventure through Pokemon Diamond and what I would really say and do through out the entire game This chapter is roughly 1,700 words which is kinda short but its the Prologue so the other chapters will be longer, I promise!

I walked through the forest blanketed in green. Nothing much was in sight besides some trainers. I thought it would be best to avoid then considering I only had a Piplup and it wasn't to strong either. Being as careful as I was I heard a poke'mon's cry through the grass and I turned to face the trainer. "Where is-?" looked down; a wild pokemon had found me. "Yo! You gotta battle with me!" yelled a trainer who heard the cry of the wild poke'. I gave an evil glare and grunted I trudged over to battle him the wild pokemon also had trailed behind me.

"Go, Chimchar!" the trainer had sent out. Well at least I have the advantage. Piplup" I threw my poke' ball weakly and let out a sigh and looked towards my opponent. "Your not going to win with an attitude like that." The trainer commented. "Hey by the way I'd like to know who I'm fighting." I said back. "Lucas." Was his response and he whipped out his attack and I countered with the only read move I had…tackle, great right?

It was over as soon as it started; as I expected I had been defeated I hung my head in shame and turned to walk away before Lucas could criticize me on how horrible I had battled. "Hey wait!" he yelled running over beside me. "Why don't you come with me to see Professor Rowan?" he asked and I was confused. He seen my face and understood. "He is a poke'mon specialist he has been studying the poke'mon of this region for a while and needed some assistance and sent me scouting." He spread his arms out to motion that was everything that happened up till now and it was just on my answer. "I'm not strong I would be a waste." I turned making sure when I turned my hair hit his face. "Later" I waved and kept walking through the dark green abyss of lush plant life.

I felt a nudge on my leg. "What're you still doing here?" I asked the small four legged creature getting on my knees. "You seen that last battle! I'm not good at battling if that's what you're after." I stood up and started walking before it could even respond to the question. The green came to an end and seen it was a place called Sandgem town. "Well, it IS sandy here." I said walking through the sand I glanced to my right and seen the waves of a soft blue slide onto the warm sandy shore. It almost made me sleepy to watch and I slowly walked over and stopped in front of the ocean wave as it slid ashore.

"Shinx!" I heard the cry of the wild poke'mon. I grew annoyed from its persistence. "I can't battle im hopeless!" I yelled as a strong breeze of wind came and blew and my black and blue hat flew far into the ocean. I stood up quickly and I turned to see the cause of the random burst of wind. It was just a Starly. Did they even know gust or anything to that nature at this level. I didn't care at this point I sent out Piplup and told it to go get the precious hat of mine while I strangled the Starly. I ran towards the small bird but I kept flying out of reach. "Dang you!" I yelled as Piplup had returned. I snatched the hat placed it on my head and ran off angrily not bothering to send the Piplup back into the ball.

I ran back into the Deep green abyss I now called it. In my anger I slammed into some one; HARD I might add. I looked down to see who I had knocked down to the ground it was Lucas. I bent down on my knees. "H-hey Lucas?" I nudged him in his side. "I think I knocked him out." I his my face in my hair. "I'm so stupid" I grabbed his arm struggling to get him on my back. "You're so heavy!" I struggled walking only a couple centimeters forward. I looked around and seen only the various shades of green. "I'm lost" I admitted slowly moving in a random direction I had decided to the pick the light green path, dark green path, and the normal green path choosing the light green.

It had been a long hour in the forest worried about running into some wild poke'mon I reached and grabbed a poke'mon from Lucas's belt and kept inching toward the seemingly endless forest. Darkness set in and I got worried I sent out his poke'mon which was his Chimchar that illuminated the darkness engulfed forest of green.

"Uh…Lucas's Chimchar? Can you just light up the path so we can get back?" it nodded and after a while it led me down the path apparently it knew the way out of the demonic forest. Since it knew where we were I started to ask a couple questions. "hey, Chimchar…" I asked and he looked back listening.

"So this forest. You know your way cause you and Lucas went scouting, right?" and it nodded. "Also I have to say I sent you out cause I don't have my own pokemon." And it looked confused cause we had battled this morning.

"I had ran into the forest out of anger and slammed into Lucas and that's why I'm carrying him and I got lost." I gave an ashamed look cause I abandoned my own poke'mon and for a stupid reason too.

I gave a yawn and I almost dropped Lucas. I wonder of Chimchar would get mad if I did…I wondered. Suddenly, Chimchar 's illuminating flare for a tail had been dimming. "Hey Chimchar we can stop I know we've been walking for a while now. It shook his head and pointed the town was just up ahead! I held Lucas tightly after sending Chimchar back into its poke' ball and ran for it. I smiled to myself but stopped once I seen a man standing there and he looked pretty mad too.

"Lucas!" He said with anger in his tone. He walked towards me and took Lucas from me. "I had accidentally knocked him out and we got lost." I said hoping he wouldn't be so mad. As hoped he did he turned to me, "Thanks for bringing him back. His family was worried!" He laughed and Lucas's eyes flickered open and yawned then clasped his head in pain and the man pulled him to his feet and Lucas was surprised. "P-Professor Rowan!" He smiled.

"So your Professor Rowan?" I asked and he nodded and turned back to Lucas. "How was your luck?" he had asked Lucas with hopeful eyes. Lucas and turned to look at me passed Rowan. I thought for a second. Getting help from Lucas and his Chimchar made me realize that to be a good trainer you must work hard you can't just be the best. I nodded at Lucas and he smiled, "Actually the only trainer I found was her she is really strong! Can you use her?"

He absolutely just lied…he had battled a lot of trainers that day cause his Chimchar was worn out when I sent it out and I lost against his weakened Chimchar with two blows. "Hmm seeming she helped you and the only one you fought today I don't think my research out wait a couple more days or two. How about it miss?" Rowan and looked at me his hand on his chin waiting for a response.

"Yeah I want do get even stronger and advance the research of poke'mon!" I smiled striking a pose playing along with the 'strong' thing. The professor nodded and gave me the details and walked away. Lucas was about to leave when I stopped him. "Wait" I reached down on my belt to grab his pokemon I borrowed.

"Here I borrowed them to get out of that forest" I pointed behind me to the Dark Green Abyss. He laughed, "Yea I got lost the first few times too. Thanks though." He turned to walk away as did I.

I looked around for the poke'mon center and seen one just at the edge of the small peaceful town and ran over using my small bit of energy I had left from the eventful day I had. The nurse, Joy, let me have a room for the night I grabbed my back to get out some money. She waved her arms. "No, no its no charge" I looked at her confused. "You shouldn't have to pay for something you need like water, food, shelter, and health, right?" she smiled and showed me to my room. "Stay as long as you'd like." she smiled and I locked the door behind me. I gave a heavy sigh and fell onto my bed and slept not bothering to change out of my dirty clothes.

When I woke up I heard a knock at the door. "I have no clue who it could be. I mean I was supposed to meet Rowan and Lucas at the lab sometime around noon and its-" I looked down at my watch it said 8:30. "Nurse Joy said I could stay as long as id like." Confused I walk to the door opening it slowly in case it was a weirdo or something.

"Hey I found this poke'mon is it yours?"

Author's Note- Well cliffhanger there cause I need people to comment so I know someone is actually reading it T.T or im gonna delete this...Hope you enjoyed it cause I loved typing it!


	2. The First Meeting

Author's note- I proof read this kinda fast so if you see something typed wrong sorry I'll go fix it. Yay I think this one came out good enough. :D

Disclaimer- I do not own Poke'mon (I forgot to put this on my last chapter ._.)

* * *

A Reason To Fight

I stood before the door opening it slowly careful to see who it was. "This shinx wouldn't stop bothering me" Lucas stood at the door with a 'shinx' in his arms. "I told him to go back to his tribe but wouldn't budge and I seen him trailing behind you yesterday.

" Lucas stared with a puppy dog face guessing it was a sign to take it off his hands. "Yea sure." I took the blue and black creature and it hung over my shoulder.

I giggled as the shinx made a happy cry of getting a free ride.

"So Lucas since you're here? We still have time to kill till noon." I asked and he nodded happily. "So Lucas." I asked as he took a seat on one of the small wooden chairs in the humble room. "

"What did I get recruited for anyways?" I asked (you can just see the anime sweat drop he just had) "You mean you agreed and don't even know what you agreed to?" he questioned. I nodded with a big smile, "Yes so what did I agree to?" I asked once again to the red dressed trainer. He waved a finger at me smirking, "Your gonna have to wait."

"But why!" I cried flailing my arms he grabbed my arms and placed them down at m sides saying to sit still.

"Besides how is that Piplup of yours?" he asked with a straight face and seriousness in his tone. "It' s-" I looked around franticly throughout the small white room under and over. "I looked at my belt where its pokeball had been it was empty.

"I must have released it." I whispered. Most know the difference between an empty pokeball and a used pokeball with no pokemon in it. And that pokeball was empty.

"Lucas." I hesitated to say his name. What if he got really mad if I told him I released my pokemon. I sat quietly on my bed with Lucas still searching he noticed this and looked back at me, "Did you find it?" he asked and shook my head I had a guilty look on my face hoping Lucas wouldn't notice it.

Of Coarse he had and asked anyways, "I…Lucas…I... I released it." I looked down to hide my face in my long bangs. "Why?" was his response I didn't hear anger in his voice so I looked up, "it was by accident." I whispered enough for him to hear it.

It may not have been in his voice but it showed on his face. He was mad. I looked at the floor to avoid his angry gaze. He placed his hand on my head tilting it up to look at him.

"That's mistreatment of pokemon it wouldn't matter if it was accident or not." "I…"

"No, I' m not the only you should apologize to. It's not the strongest pokemon out there in the wild what if something happens or happened!" he walked to the door his hand on the knob ready to leave and turned back. "See you in an hour." His voice emotionless and walked out.

I felt bad. Was it really a big deal? Releasing a weak pokemon? When I thought I felt sad to say I really didn't miss my Piplup and im sure its happier not under my control. I just ordered it around and a pokemon and trainer must become partners, friends, just really connect with each other.

That was something I didn't feel with the Piplup I had released.

Swallowed into my thinking. I wallowing in sadness I almost lost track of time and almost was late.

I walked out of the pokemon center I waved goodbye and stood before Professor Rowan's lab I hesitated to open the door and walk away all together but it felt as if something was pulling me. Like I had to.

I walked in I cringed at the sight of Lucas. I can' t face him. He got really mad, I don't think I could stand him mad at me. No one had noticed my entering so I thought I'd turned to leave but Rowan had called me over.

I dragged my feet but eventually made my way over to Rowan and Lucas.

Lucas gave me a soft gaze. Confused at his action I still smiled back.

Rowan had explained that we were going to be part of their research group. Rowan had handed me and Lucas a poke'dex and stated its used to gather research on all the poke'mon in the Sinnoh region.

I placed it over the small shinx on my shoulder and it came up on the dex. "Awesome!" I smiled turning to Lucas to show him, even though he probably already knew.

"So we travel and just try to get every pokemon on this thing?" I pointed at the dex. Rowan nodded. "Yea sounds easy but it's a treacherous journey. Sinnoh is pretty big and some pokemon are really dangerous!" Lucas had stated and I nodded.

"Lastly, we need a name to place in our computers." A scientist there stood with a laptop in his hand and pushed his glasses up. "My name is Ami (Ah-Mee)" I smiled and the man nodded and placed the name in the computer.

Rowan had walked us out and gave us a couple poke' balls for our journey starting off anyways. Lucas had turned to looked at me, "Well what are you going to do since you don't have any poke'mon anymore?" I tensed up im just glad Rowan had already walked away far enough to not hear.

"Well I got this cute thing." I smiled. "Don't release it cause you get angry this time." He turned serious and back soft in an instant I gave a nodded and we stood before the next Dark Green Abyss before us that led out of Sandgem town and into the world of Sinnoh.

We were about to walk into the tall foliage when the shinx ran ahead. "See you scared of what might happen to it when your angry." Lucas pointed as the shinx ran. I flashed him a scowl and ran after it into the forest Lucas pacing behind me.

I fell forward onto my hands and knees before another poke'mon that seemed to remind me a bit of the shinx. "Lux!" it roared at me. I tried to stand up but fell back on my butt.

The shinx from earlier had ran in front on me facing the bigger pokemon. They started talking. I felt left out cause I didn't speak pokemon but maybe it was best I wasn't in the conversation. Lucas had finally caught up with me.

The talking between the blue and black poke'mon was over. I remembered and took out my poke'dex and faced it to the larger poke'mon. "Luxray" was its response and the little details concerning foot print, gender, and some info. "Luxray." I said and the poke'mon looked at me. Actually it was pretty intimidating(1).

"Lucas do you know what's going on?" I asked looking up at the older trainer. "I'm not an expert but I think this is that shinx' s tribe and Luxray is there leader they must have talked it over concerning if you were nice or an enemy of theirs."

I looked back and the Luxray had walked over and dug through my bag and pulled out a poke' ball and placed it before himself. "You want me to capture you?" I asked the Luxray had nodded and I took the poke' ball I looked back at Lucas for some sign I could take as a 'go ahead'.

As hoped he nodded and I threw it and after the poke 'ball struggled it had stopped and Luxray had sent himself out.

Luxray and ran over to a patch of leaves that reveled a thunder stone and gave it to one of the Luxio' s and became a Luxray. "So there is a new tribe leader?" I asked as Lucas helped me up. "Looks like it." We made our leave out of the small tribe and back into the 'The Great Forest of Lush Greenness' as Lucas put it, he must be a forest person.

"You should send Luxray back into the poke' ball." Lucas said grabbing the ball of my belt and sent it back. Not even 3 seconds later Luxray sent himself out. "Lux" Luxray has just given Lucas a death glare and Lucas glared angrily back. I giggled, "This is gonna be a fun journey." As we continued to walk through the Green Abyss of Doom and Utter Destruction.

* * *

(1)- Lol I just thought cause male Shinx/Luxio/Luxray' s have intimidate so I thought I could throw that in there.

Author's Note- TT-TT I don't like to type Lucas angry...I'll type what Ami looks like in the next chapter. And yes there was a reason Lucas randomly wasn't mad, and yes there is a reason behind Luxray's random choice to come with me. (But people just didn't know what the shinx and Luxray said cause they speak poke'.) Anyways, Thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	3. No Maps?

Author's Note- Well it got delayed a bit cause the internet loves being mean. Anyways, I hope you like it.

*DISCLAIMER*- I own NOTHING but the story itself, ok? You got it? Good!

On with the Poke'mon!

* * *

The forest was a piece of cake this time around. I guess cause Lucas was with me this time…..and I guess having a map helps too…err. It was a couple days or two that we made it near the clearing of the forest.

"Stop!" A young 'lass' had stopped us to battle. I turned to Lucas, "Does she mean you or me?" Lucas gave a shrug and I walked ahead. "Hey get back here." Lucas grabbed my collar pulling me back over. "You cant learn how to battle if you never do!" Lucas held me before the young happy trainer.

I looked depressed down at my side. "Luxray!" I pointed. Small jolts of electricity emitting from him showing he was ready for anything. I nodded feeling better. The lass was surprised, "W-…what? That's like a level 40 poke'mon!" She took some steps back showing she didn't want to battle.

Luxray then stood submissive. "Whoa…Who knew?" Lucas stated staring at the high leveled poke'mon. "Your so awesome Luxray!" I hugged him and he let out a small roar.

"Well Jubilife city is just ahead lets keep going!" I smiled really big running ahead with Luxray. We had stopped once we reached the sign that welcomed us. Lucas caught up moments later huffing and out of breath. "All better now Lucas?" I asked he stared up annoyed. "Yea I'm fine." He calmed down and we looked through the city.

"There isn't a gym leader here so we shouldn't stay long-" And I was already off my emerald eyes were twinkling with all the big and amazing things that a 'city' has. Lucas was annoyed cause with every building we had walked past was a 'Lucas look at that!'

"Hey now it's my turn. Look." He pointed to a poke'mon school and turned back to me. I pouted, "That's mean Lucas I don't need to go to some poke'mon school I have Luxray!" I bent down to snuggle my four legged poke'.

Even Luxray seemed to agree with the red trainer. I stood back up, "Fine…" I grumbled angrily. Lucas lead me into the small schoolhouse. Lucas had walked up to the teacher asking if we could stay a while. He had walked back with a mischievous grin. "She says take a seat." "Err…." I had sat down my knees were up to my chest the chairs were so small.

"Darn children's school." I turned and grumbled to Lucas standing and watching next to Luxray. I had looked to my sides to see who my seats were by. "Eww!" I squealed a bit scooting my chair away from the small nerdy child.

"Snots…everywhere…." I felt almost traumatized "How does someone get that much snots on their face?" I questioned looking over to the other kid.

It was some snotty know it all girl who looked at me strangely. "You must be dumb if you have to go to poke'mon school again." She said pretty bluntly. I gave a scowl and scooted over to the snot-faced kid. Uh….maybe not….

I slammed my head on the desk. "Worst day of school ever!" I whined once the day was over and I walked out of the small schoolhouse hoping that was the last time.

Lucas was laughing, "No laughing Lucas you didn't know what its like sitting next to those…those…things!" I yelled and the red trainer had shut up a bit. "Yea sorry that was pretty mean, wasn't it?" he smiled. "Don't do that and think I forgive you meanie!" I turned away with arms crossed. "Well do you?" he asked and I mumbled a yes.

We had walked up to the poke'mon center, The nurse Joy here had given us a room too. I threw my bag onto the bed and took some stuff out. "Whats with all the stuff what did you buy?" Lucas said amazed as I pulled out bag after bag of clothes and accessories from my small bag.

"Lucas and Luxray I need you to leave for a second." I said pushing him out of the large yellow room and locked the door. I changed into the clothes that I had bought. Once I felt pleased at my outfit I looked in the mirror of the outfit.

I had a baby blue knee high dress with black lace trimmings along the bottom and collar. I wore stockings that looked like Luxray's front legs and baby blue shoes with a white tip in the front. I fastened my belt around my waist, it looked like a Luxray's tail and I grabbed my hat with my black fingerless gloved hands and placed the blue and black cap onto my head and let Lucas back into the room.

"So how does it look!" I said excited Luxray ran up beside me. "That way I can fit the part as Luxray's trainer." I looked down at my poke'mon. "It's perfect" Lucas smiled and Luxray jumped up. "I'm glad you guys like it….cause it cleaned me out." I mumbled the last part.

After some arguing we went to bed I was so excited I slept in my new outfit. I jumped up and ran over to Lucas. "Are you awake?" I poked at him. "Guess not." I replied to myself.

I shook the black haired trainer till there was even a sign he was alive. T_T

"No! Not now Ami maybe later like 2 hours!" he groaned rolling over covering his head. "Don't make me sound like your mom!" he didn't budge. Luxray sat up and I smiled evilly motioning to Luxray to bite Lucas.

Luxray had trudged over and took a small nibble at the trainers arm. "No!" Lucas hugged my waist nearly falling off the bed. "Your morning sure are weird Lucas…" I said getting the day started.

We walked out of the poke'mon center and stood there. "So Lucas where to now?" I asked and he shrugged. "I thought you had a map." I looked at him. "Nope." He stated blankly.

"Then lets go buy one!" "Uh. That's a no…" Lucas stated crossing his arms. "Your not the only one who spent money…" Lucas looked away embarrassed. "You were the one who was giving me a hard time about it!" and I looked down at Luxray, "I don't think you have any poke'mon money either ,right?" he shook his head no.

"So no map then?" I asked. Letting out a sigh and I looked over and seen a cave. "Lets go there!" I pointed. "We have no money and more importantly no map and the first thing you suggest is that we go into a random cave where we could most likely get lost attacked and never come out only to be eaten by a Steelix?" He had said with a frightened look on his face. "Your being dramatic!…Steelix don't eat people!" I smiled. "That's not the exact point I was getting at…" Lucas looked dumbfounded at the somewhat stupid statement I had made.

"AND! Even more importantly rock pokemon live in caves are rock types and what is ineffective against them?" He asked seeing if I learned from the school aside from all the whining.

"Grass?" I stated almost sure of myself. "How that heck did you get your answer to grass is ineffective?" "How can you own hard rocks with soft grass?" I smiled. "No. Luxray. He is ineffective against rock and steel." He face palmed, "You have learned absolutely nothing."

I crossed my arms," Well Lucas you have a nice healthy Chimchar that you should be training. I have a fully evolved poke'mon and you have a starter beginner poke'mon." I made myself feel powerful.

"Now come on don't be lazy! Protect us both and get us through the cave with no map!" I pushed him his heels tearing up the grass from resisting.

"Err…Lucas are you scared of caves or something?" I glared at him.

* * *

Author's Note- Hehe, i totally acted like this when my brother was trying to teach me all the types and what's effective and whats not. :P lol but i know them all now. :D I feel powerful!

Anyways, I'm happy you took the time to read this and i hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me what you thought of it constructive criticism is ok but no flames . I dont like meanies!


	4. A Dark Lit Cave

"We stood before the darkened cave with nothing but thoughts of danger running through their minds." "Ami please don't say it like that!" Lucas whined.

"Lucas come on I don't even think Steelix live in this cave otherwise there would be a sign to warn weak trainers about the dangers. AND your Chimchar there is super effective!" I smiled trying to reassure my red clothed friend.

"Fine" He had sent out his Chimchar and we both walk into the cave. Lucas's footsteps had been slowing. "Come on!" I called but he shook his head and crouched into a ball. Suddenly something inside me had clicked. It wasn't time for joking I need to be serious.

I extended my hand, "Come on lets go together." And he looked up at me confused. I would be to! My sarcastic and joking side had left and my 'Nurse Joy' side kicked in.

He had grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "You technically helped me out of that evil forest so I'm going to help you out of the cave." He only gave a small nod.

We walked around the cave for hours it seemed like. Lucas almost couldn't take it so I started conversation….sorta.

"Lucas. I was wondering…why were you suddenly not mad when we left Rowans lab?" I said in a soft whisper even though nobody but us and the pokemon were around.

"Hn." I heard and I could just feel him smiling. "Lucas." I called. "Because." Was his statement. I grew angered once he started to laugh. "Because if you lost again me with the upper advantage so you just HAD to have just become a trainer." He laughed.

"Oh? So now were feeling better?" I questioned sarcastically. Lucas grew quiet once more. Silence had filled the dark cave once more leaving an eerie feeling. I began to grow nervous of this feeling and hurried my pace.

'Please don't be a Steelix!' I had stated repeatedly in my head as we continued to walk through the dungeon. Lucas's grip tightened under my grip. I turned back to see he was looking at over of the forks in the cave we had passed by.

"I hear tiny footsteps." Lucas said and we stopped. "Peculiar." I said walking over to the crossroad. "Hello?" I questioned no answer came and the tiny footsteps continued.

I listened for a bit and I started to feel big footsteps. Lucas closed his eyes. "It's a Steelix!" Lucas yelled. "Shh!" I motioned him to quiet down.

Suddenly small pokemon ran past us. "Lucas? Were those pokemon wearing matching scarves? Carrying a small basket?" I couldn't believe it. It was just so random… "Whatever lets keep going ma-" I felt a huge rumble. "It's a Steelix!" I screamed running with Lucas.

I didn't even bother to confirm if it was or not I just ran. I had seen a light at the end of the pathway and turned to Lucas. "Were almost out!" I yelled catching my breath as was he.

We looked up and seen something stood before the light blocking our path. I continued to walk Lucas was quivering behind me holding on to my waist tightly eyes closed.

It was hard to walk with a trainer hanging on to you, ya know? I eventually made it up to the big figure and it started to laugh. "Battle me. And I'll unblock the cave."

My hands formed into fists and I began to yell, "No not in hell right now! I have been stuck in here for hours, screaming, running, and listening to my friend here crying of Steelix and I just want to get out so MOVE!" Luxray was ready to attack and the man moved happily.

"I'm glad you seen it my way." I skipped out of the treacherous cave.

Lucas had let go once the light had enveloped us once more…somewhat. "Its night." Lucas stated and I looked at him. "Thanks captain obvious." And we walked to the pokemon center.

Lucas crawled into the small warm bed and almost instantly fell asleep as did Luxray. I looked over to Lucas watching him sleep. I know that's creepy but what he doesn't know wont hurt him.

I tiptoed over to his bed and sat on my knees. "What made you so scared in there?" I questioned and I took off his hat and placed it on the near by table. "I promise Lucas no more caves." Then something had clicked again and thoughts had came to mind.

"What am I his mom? Psh!" I stood in front of him looking down at him once more. I couldn't help it I grabbed his blanket and pulled it over to him and a white flash came over me and then faded black as I hit the floor.

"Sure why not?" I replied to the voice that had been talking to me in my head. "Yes!" Lucas exclaimed and I sat up and looked at him.

"I get first dibs on the gym badge here!" He jumped around. What? When did he choose? Oh. Wait I think I did by accident. Well, whatever then.

My mind was jumbled but I guess I'd figure it out later when the time came. I fixed my hair and Lucas grabbed his hat and we were off Luxray trailing behind.

We walked through the dusty town everything was gray and dirt brown. T.T Man I must hate scenery period. I hate the beach, the forest, the cave, now this town.

"You're a very hateful person." Lucas smiled turning back to me. I gave a scowl and motioned him to look at the sign that hung on the gym doors.

"The Oreburgh gym is closed." Lucas stated and a man walked up. "Were you looking for a battle with Roark? He's down at the mines" The man pointed to the pathway before us.

I looked over to Lucas and his expression grew scared, "Another cave?" I shook my head, "No Lucas I'll go in and look for the gym leader you stay here." I said walking down the stairs into the dark lit cave.

I couldn't see like AT ALL! It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

Slam! "OW!" I hit the floor. It was a Machop. "Sorry!" I bowed and kept going and yet again slam! "Sorry!" I yelled. Almost every 10 steps was someone or some pokemon I had slammed into.

Hey something new…I tripped this time. "I hate the mines." I whined getting off of the person I had fallen on. "Why? It's so fun and exciting." The other person had said. "No! Cause I cant see and I ran into this mine trying to look for Roark but I cant even see my hands so how am I supposed to find him! And I keep slamming and falling over people!" I had said all in one breath.

If I could see I would think he was going O.O

"Well first calm down. And two I'm Roark. And three your supposed to have a mining helmet so you can see." He said placing the helmet on my head. "T.T yea that does make things better I guess ." I said

"So was there a reason you came to find me?" He asked. "Well my friend and I would like to battle for a gym badge."

"And your friend is?" he questioned. "Outside…he is scared of caves…" and he nodded and he helped me out of the dark mines. "T.T now I know how Lucas felt." I grumbled and gave the helmet back and we stepped into the light that was the outside.

"Ami your back!" He said and inspected me. "Yes Lucas?" I asked. "Your not hurt right!" He looked and I shook my head. "Nah I just slammed into a couple pokemon and fell over Roark…" I felt embarrassed at my clumsiness.

He nodded and turned to the gym leader, "Lets battle!" He stated and Roark showed us to the battle arena inside the Oreburgh gym.

Lucas and Roark stood face to face as the ref started the battle. "Come on Lucas!" I cheered. 'I just hope he wont cry when he loses.' I thought as they both sent out their pokemon.


	5. Who Knew?

Lucas's POV

'Ok lets get this over with.' Thoughts ran through my mind. I had to mentally prepare more then physically prepare. I looked over to my side Ami was cheering me on. I smiled. "Ok lets do this" I turned to Roark and sent out my Chimchar.

It had growled at the enemy and its tail fire grew brighter. I gave a non to my pokemon and focused my attention on my partner. Roark had sent out a Geodude. I clenched my teeth Chimchar hadn't evolved yet, so it'll be tough.

Chimchar turned to me and nodded ready for command. The referee had called for my move first. "Flame wheel" I yelled and Chimchar did as told. It hit the small rock pokemon with a force and it was nearly done for.

One hit and its almost down? "Chimchar use flame wheel again!" To late, Geodude had striked with little force and didn't give much damage, lucky. I had landed another decent strike and the rock was down for the count.

"Ok two more! Chimchar are you u-?" Chimchar started to glow white and I turned to look at my traveling partner and she had also looked puzzled at the odd change.

The bright white light had faded from Chimchar but Chimchar wasn't the one to come out.

"Your pokemon evolved, that's so awesome." Roark had smiled. I pulled out my poke'dex, "Monferno" Is what it had stated along with its foot print the route and so on.

Ami's POV

I giggled, "Wow now Monferno is more energetic then when he was a Chimchar. Now that's what I call ready for battle!" I threw my fist in the air to show even I was excited about it.

It was back to the battle soon after and Roark sent out his Onix, great… "Mach punch!" Lucas yelled and Monferno was gone in just a flash. Reappearing right before the Onix and threw a heavy punch at the rock snake Onix gave out a groan in pain and fell before the other pokemon.

"One more to go!" I yelled to Lucas and he nodded. Roark had then sent out his Cranidos it had let out a roar and aimed his eyes at Lucas's Monferno.

"Careful Lucas!" I shouted as Cranidos had nearly smashed into Monferno with headbutt barley grazing the fiery poke'mon's cheek.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief and looked to the battle, "Monferno, Mach Punch!" he shouted once again Monferno's flames had vanished and reappeared once more but behind the tough pokemon landing a harsh blow but the pokemon still stood.

"Another Mach Punch Monferno!" Lucas had ordered once again Monferno had the higher speed and hit the fossil pokemon with enough power to take him down this time.

Cranidos had fell and Lucas was named Victor. "Yea Lucas!" I had hugged my red trainer friend and congratulated them both Roark had given Lucas the coal badge and I smiled, It's my turn!

"Now my battle!" I smiled and she shook his head. "I'd love to but my poke'mon need a rest how about an hour or so then come back?" I nodded and Lucas and I had walked out of the building.

"So one whole hour we have to do…?" Lucas shrugged and I looked down at Luxray who had shaken his head for an I don't know.

The small pokemon with the scarves had ran back over to us and pulled something from the small box of theirs. I pulled out my poke'dex to see what pokemon they were.

"Pichu, Riolu, and Duskull." I stated and Lucas looked over at the poke'dex to confirm.

"Ok but what are they doing here?" Lucas asked and seen they had ran over to Luxray. "Pi! Pichu!" The small pokemon stuttered a bit and ravaged through the small box and taken out a small badge type thing.

"What?" Lucas and I were lost on what the poke'mon had wanted. The pokemon started to tug on Luxray's fur attempt to take him somewhere. Luxray let out an angry growl and the pokemon had ran off in a fright.

"Luxray who are you?" I asked and looked at the floor to see the small pokemon's badge. "They must have dropped it when they ran off." I placed it in my pocket. We trailed around Oreburgh passing time.

"Lucas we must have been in every house in this dusty town." I groaned kicking the dirt then a thought had randomly crossed my mind.

"Lucas go buy a map." I stated and he looked down, "I don't have any money I thought I told you that." And I gave a mischievous smirk, "So we both had roughly 1000 pokedollars in Jubilife city and we both spent all of it what did you spend your on? Cause I spent mine on clothes." I had questioned my friend.

"I…I don't know Lucas stuff!" Lucas stuttered. He was getting nervous. Hehehe. "Lucas stuff? Like what for example?" The interrogating had continued. He sighed he was defeated. "HaHA! You know I wouldn't stop so spill. What did you get?" I asked.

He reached into his bag, "Ok so I got some Poke'tech apps, some medicine, a scarf, a couple poke balls, and…hey look I do have a map in here." Lucas pulled it out.

I scanned the humongous map of Sinnoh, "Lucas this map SUCKS! I'm better off lost. I cant read this thing." I grumbled angrily. "That's cause your not amazingly awesome like me." He pointed to himself. "Meanie…"

Lucas held up the map and pointed. "See we are here, and next we go there." Lucas pointed. "And isn't THAT a cave?" I pointed to the dark blob on the map.

"Ok Lucas this map totally sucks! What did you draw this yourself?" I asked. "No I did not draw this map…My little sister did…" I busted out laughing.

"Oh hey look your right it's a cave." Lucas pointed out. We stood in silence, "So? What do we do when the cave is the only way?" I asked. "Well we'll see when we get there." I nodded and looked to see it was time for my match to start.

The battle was over in a flash once the referee said start. Luxray had battled on his own he had battle on his own instinct. I mean he listened to me but battled on his own though.

I had gotten the Coal badge in a matter of seconds. "G-good job." Roark stuttered. "I guess having a level 40 poke'mon is kinda cheating." I laughed and walked out with Lucas.

"So to Eterna city?" I asked and Lucas nodded.

We were just about to walk out of this dirt filled town. "Sorry." A trainer had bumped into me. "He was wearing head to toe in green and yellow. "I'm Luigi" He smiled and helped me up. "Hello. I'm Ami and this is Lucas" I pointed.

"I just finished getting every badge I'm just stopping by my favorite towns in Sinnoh." He smiled and both Lucas and I whoa'ed in amazement at his feat. "Well I'm off, come on Feraligator!" He called for his blue pokemon heading into the pokemon center.

"That's amazing he conquered all of Sinnoh! I wonder what pokemon we'll have once we get there." Lucas said as we stood before the cave once more. "This is the last time we'll come through here."


	6. That Explains it!

Author's Note- Ok so updating every Monday and Thursday ok people? Anyways I asked Sonic to help me pick out the poke'mon that Ami and Lucas should have so there we go. I'm basing Lucas' team of Sonic's but a pokemon or two is changed. And i just '' want to copy Dawn. (Almost ALL my original poke'mon were caught by dawn in the anime.) Like Piplup, Togekiss, buneary, the squirrel thing (forgot its name at the moment) , and I think another one but you get the point!

*DISCLAIMER*- I do NOT own pokemon or anything relating to it the only thing i own is the idea for this story.

I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

We stood there in silence. I turned to my partner, "You ready?" I had I had asked him and he gave a nervous nod. So we traveled onwards. Into Lucas' fear.

The cave seemed much brighter? "Did Roark put up lights in here?" I asked seeing the torches placed up on the walls. "Hey Lucas look he must have put these up while we stayed at the poke'mon center." Lucas opened his eyes.

Traveling through the cave was much easier. "Hey Lucas?" "Yea" "Why are you scared of caves?" the cave was quiet once more. Err I must have brought up a bad memory.

"When I was little my sister and I played near the entrance of small caves around here. My mother let me borrow one of her contest poke'mon and we left.

"I had sent out the small poke'mon and we played for hours and right when we were about to leave a Steelix had attacked us and I never seen my mothers pokemon my sister was almost caught in the attack and we never played in the caves again after that." I kept walking even after Lucas had stopped.

What was I supposed to say? Sorry for your tragedy but get over it so we can get through the cave? Heck No! "Lucas." I called and he nodded getting the message. The end of the cave was getting near and Lucas was still tense.

Every rustle every sound Lucas closed his eyes tighter hoping it was over. Suddenly, a big rustle had made its way into out direction. "Ahh!" Lucas had screamed and threw a random pokeball at the rustling. "I just hope he didn't throw it at that fat man from before…"

Ding! I turned to Lucas confused was that the 'you caught a poke'mon' ding?" I asked and Lucas picked up the poke'ball and looked at it.

"Well you gotta send it out if your ever gonna find out what it is." And Lucas shook his head, "nah…I already know what poke'mon it is."

"Really, How?" I asked totally confused. Lucas laughed, "Irony…" and he placed the newly caught pokemon on his belt along with his Chimchar. "What!" I was confused still even at this point.

Lucas led the way out of the cave. No fear at all. I was surprised!

The light of morning began to envelope us as we reached the end of the large cave. "Ah I hate mornings but this one is nice." I held my arms out feeling the breeze.

We had walked back to Jubilife city once more. "Hey it's the dumb lady!" All the kids had called running over to me. I clenched my fist tightly and Lucas bursted into laughter. "You gonna have another class with us!" they jumped excitedly. I resisted the urge to say 'HECK NO' but I didn't want to make this small kids cry.

"No sorry." I shook my head and walked away with Lucas. "Haha! Nice name it fits." Lucas had commented. "Quiet Lucas…" I mumbled. There was still hours in the day so we went ahead and walked the next town…err tried to anyways.

"Lucas what does your cruddy map say the next town is?" He looked confused and showed me.

"Uh? There is just a huge flower how are we supposed to know where that is? Lucas I HATE your map!" I grew frustrated. "We don't need a map." I walked onward whether Lucas was coming or not.

There was a fiery girl ready for battle who jumped inot my way and had asked for a battle. "Why not!" I smiled sending out my Luxray and owned her small budew in one hit. I laughed and continued to walk.

The small town was just ahead and I looked back to see Lucas wasn't behind me. "Hmm…" I wondered. Then the small poke' group had followed us instead.

"Pi-Pichu!" The small poke yelled at Luxray. Luxray growled and pushed me forward as a 'come on lets go'. I shrugged and kept walking. "Pi!" the Pichu had tapped Luxray with a small badge and he disappeared. "Luxray! Ah! Where are you!" I called looking around.

The small poke'mon group had dashed away into the small forest to the east. "Dang it! Give him back!" I yelled the Pichu 's black tail in my sights.

The Riolu stopped and threw a small seed at me I stopped and picked it up. "What the?" I stared at the small seed. "This is just a random seed?" I looked back to see the poke'mon had escaped. (That's a good use for the 'Plain Seed' in mystery dungeon…or it could have been a confuse seed…) I shook my head.

I refuse to let this pokemon leave my grasp so I ran…fell a couple times…but still nonetheless ran after them. I had caught up to the small 'band of thieves' I now named them. They stood before a small lake and no way across.

Another seed was thrown at me. "That wont work this ti…." I had fallen asleep I hit the floor and drifted off. As they took off…with MY Luxray.

I had awaken and stood up clasping my head "Ow!" I yelled and opened my eyes to look around. Wait? If I was standing up why was I so close to the ground? I seen my feet had fire red fur and I had a tail…six to be exact.

"What am I a pokemon?" I asked out loud knowing nobody would hear…or even care for that matter. "A Vulpix to be correct." A voice had came from behind me. I turned to see a Luxray. "Are you MY Luxray?" I asked and he kindly nodded.

"What happened I was running after these pokemon cause they took you and the next minute I get turned into a pokemon and with you." I shook my head I was so confused I didn't know what to do.

"Another correction, You 'reverted back to a' poke'mon. Not transformed into one." I looked up. "Please explain." "Gladly."

"Your originally a pokemon as I was originally a trainer. Your trainer." I stepped back.

"How in the? Then why were you a pokemon and I was a trainer!" I asked.

"That's because of the time gears. It confused the time waves and distorted them so many things are paused, broken, and mixed up."

I sighed then snapped up, "Then what about my memories they all have people and in them so am I!" I yelled. "The time gears once again. Memories that were recreated all the humans in your memories were really pokemon. Do you get it now?" I nodded slightly.

"Just a bit of it." Luxray had led me out of the small room. It was awkward cause everyone seemed to know us.

How long was I gonna stay this way? I want to see Lucas…

* * *

Author's note- Well now you know why Lucas is scared of caves and if you couldnt guess, Lucas caught the Friendly Onix Roark talked about, Ironic right?

I dont know how long I'm gonna stay in Mystery Dungeon but in not gonna do the whole game. (unless enough people ask for it.) Cause i want this Fic to be long and last so i threw that into the plot. Hehe i technically used my own team for the PMD (pokemon Mystery Dungeon) part. I was a Vulpix and i had my partner Shinx. :D And i switched the roles from the game. Hehe.

Well, Tell me what you liked, what you didnt, or what you want in it.

I hope you Enjoyed it! Till next Monday~


	7. Luxray is Gone?

Author's Note- Sorry i took so long to publish this chapter. I have alot of unfinished chapters and one-shots left for finishing. I just haven't had enough muse to finish. Dont worry though i will. Even if it kills me! X.X

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the charecter 'Ami' and the idea for this story.

On with the PMD!

* * *

It was a base. "T-this place?…I-I've been here before…"

Luxray had been guiding me through this place and everyone had been celebrating.

"Your ok! You found your partner! Where was she? Was she captured!" Were the questions that came up.

Luxray had given them a ,"Hn." As his answer and continued to brush past all of the ecstatic pokemon that filled the base.

We had set our sights on the exit when a squawky voice had called us. A Chatot?

"Luxray now that your group has been re-acquainted your supposed to report to guild master Wigglytuff!"

The colored flying pokemon looked just about to have some sort of heart-attack so we had followed the orders to see this 'Guild Master'.

Luxray had pushed open the huge door and we let ourselves in.

I jumped, the Wigglytuff had made a sudden turn to stare at us. "Ah! Ami your back with us!" The giant pint fluff had made an attempt at hug me but I jumped away.

"She cant remember anything about this place." Luxray stated and the guild master had looked at him. "Is that so? So she doesn't remember you're the top explorers of this guild?" He had said purposely and looked at me.

I shook my head and Luxray had already turn to leave. "W-where are you going!"

Luxray stopped, "Where else, to fix the time gears?" and continued walking. I slowly trailed behind Luxray we had made it out of the base and the strong sunlight engulfed us it somewhat burned.

"L-luxray?" I asked and he remained silent. "What are the time gears exactly?"

He had let out a sigh. The kind you make right before telling a long story. "The time gears are tools that Master Dialga uses to Micro manage the pokemon world while he tends to more important matters."

"More important matters?" I had been tempted to ask even thought it would most likely annoy him.

"Master Dialga controls both the Poke'mon and the Human world while he deals with problems in one the other worlds needs so he had placed the time gears in the pokemon world cause it wasn't infested with evil to there wouldn't be much trouble while he was away."

"So the human world is?" It was obvious but still asked.

Another annoyed sigh was let out, "Yes it is the time gears are mixed between the human and pokemon worlds I had sent you to the human world to gather the time gears."

"Then why were you there if I got sent there alone?"

"Wigglytuff doesn't know of this so he had sent a rescue team in search of you I denied knowing where you really were and proposed that I'd go look for you. When I didn't come back then sent the rescue team."

"Pichu, Riolu, and Duskull."

"Yea and they had taken me back using the rescue function on their badge. This one is yours." He had handed me my badge with his tail.

"Once more I'm going to send you back." We had stopped walking and found ourselves and what the sign has called 'Sharpedo Bluff'

Luxray placed one of the time gears before me. "This is what your looking for." I looked down at the small blueish green gear. I nodded, "I got it but are you coming too?" Luxray shook his head.

"I have a cover plan I need to put in action. I will shortly." Luxray had just enough time to finish his sentence before I had been swirling around in a time rift. There was no gravity as every color had swirled around me and I fell with a thud.

After whining I opened my eyes. I clutched my hand, "Huh?" I turned my hand and looked at the small gear in my palm. "A time gear…" I stood up and shook my head. "T-that wasn't real…I couldn't be…" I clutched my head. "How could I know what this thing is? I never seen it before. I cant remember where I just was.

"Ami! Ami where did you run off to!" I heard a voice yelling for me. I looked over still a little dazed. "Lucas?" I asked and ran over to him. "Did you get your Luxray back?" I looked down at my belt and grabbed the poke'ball.

I shook my head, "No my poke'ball is empty Luxray is still out there." I had been very cautious in making sure I had not released him.

"And Ami what's with the weird badge?" Lucas pointed to my explorer badge pinned to my belt. "I dunno I didn't know I had it till just now. Seems kinda cute though so I'm just gonna keep it."

The two of us got silent no matter how you look at it Luxray was gone and I had no pokemon nobody wanted to bring it up though.

Lucas broke the silence, "Why don't you catch another pokemon in the mean time? You know while we search for Luxray."

I nodded I didn't really like it but I guess it was for the best.

"Ok lets see." Lucas took out his poke'dex and typed our location into it. "Well there are a couple Budew in this area."

I nodded, I didn't want to replace Luxray. "Don't think of it as a replacement but as a new addition to the team." Lucas had said almost reading my mind.

The small budding pokemon had jump from behind rushing at my leg. "Lucas what do it do! Is it attacking me or hugging me!" I was freaking out and Lucas laughed. "Lucas! Seriously!" I yelled again.

The pokemon looked up, "I cant tell. Lucas is this thing smiling at me now?" I asked again.

"Monferno! Mach Punch!" it slammed the small green thing and it went flying.

"Lucas! A little over kill there…" I glared at him. "Ok, Ok!" Lucas ran over to the pokemon he had sent flying.

"Well….its not dead? That's a good thing." I crossed my arms.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Keep thing safe on this side."

"Yea I was going to meet up with Celebi a couple weeks from now so you have that much time."

"Got it."

* * *

Author's Note- I hope all that waiting was worth it...sorry...

Constructive critisizum is fine but no flames

And I dont think anyone HATES compliments, so go crazy!


End file.
